


Rock and a very hard place

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Beecher doesn't transfer to Schillinger's pod, but stays with Adebisi. He's hardly luckier there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and a very hard place

Bob Rebadow has a theory about God. He’ll tell anyone who will listen, and maybe a few will. God watches you and passes no judgment. You have your free will and you have your destiny. Sometimes they collide. Sometimes they don’t.  
Toby knows God has judged him and that this is his penance, to live in an experimental hellhole of a prison. And whatever happens to him is justified. He deprived a little girl of her life, and her family of a future. His wife is divorcing him, and he hasn’t seen the kids in weeks. Just as well.

 

He has agreed to be Simon’s sex slave, and it is what it is. It could be worse; he could be bending over for the Brotherhood. In exchange for his favours Simon protects him and he sure needs it in here. If he’s dead he can’t repent. He negotiated a fair deal with Adebisi and he’ll keep it.

 

Every night he gets a new lesson in humility, Simon directing him with an iron hand through a blow job, or he gets fucked while anyone with eyes can see. It’s okay; mostly he keeps his eyes closed and tries to imagine Ryan. Every once in a while he does drugs with his master and sees visions of things he’d never thought he could see before. Some hellish, some paradisiacal.

 

The first time Adebisi fucked him he was high as a kite, he kept seeing a glowing fish swimming through the pod. Simon's hard thrusts shook him and reminded him of a reality he couldn’t suppress. The tight grip on his arms left purplish bruises. He bit his lip till it bled and despite himself, came. The master chuckled and was pleased.

 

In the daytime he keeps to himself, reading books in the library or just doing chores Adebisi has requested. The pod is spotless. A king can expect no less. He has very little in common with the entitled man he was on the outside. He’s a shadow, creeping around without a reflection. 

 

Simon decides to brand him, if the Brotherhood can do it so can he, so Toby gets the letters “SA” on his chest carved with a shank. He was high while Adebisi did it, so it hurt less. Gloria helps him with the pain afterwards and asks if she can help. She can’t. Not really.

 

The initials on his chest gets a member of the Brotherhood to chuckle when he sees them in the shower. Now they know to stay away, that's he's spoiled goods to them forever. 

 

Eventually Simon tires of him and goes in search of fresher meat. Kenny. They arrange a transfer for him to Ryan’s pod. Everyone benefits from that. Ryan is straight, but he can be persuaded to do certain things in the dark if he’s sure no one sees.  
Beecher is sure God doesn’t care one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oz-prompt-athon 2014.


End file.
